O último adeus
by Daphne P
Summary: Depois de anos Gina revela os seus sentimentos,infelizmente tarde demais....


NA:Adoro o casal Harry&Gina,e foi por isso que eu escrevi esta fic.Gente eu não quis fazer isso com o Harry,pobrezinho eu adoro ele.Mas é que a idéia surgiu do nada na minha cabeça e eu achei que a fic iria sair legal com este enredo.Espero que da próxima vez que vier uma idéia ela seja mais amena e menos trágica.Vocês sabem que Harry Potter não pertence a mim e sim a brilhante J.K.Rowling.Então espero que gostem.  
  
  
  
  
  
ADEUS  
  
  
  
  
  
Olho para este pedaço de pedra.E ainda me belisco às vezes para me convencer de que isto tudo é uma grande mentira.Ainda me lembro da noite em que ficamos juntos,antes de você partir para enfrentá-lo.Digo-lhe que se você não o tivesse vencido,eu mesmo desafiaria o maldito que ousou tirar você de mim.  
  
Perdi as contas de quantas noites eu chorei,de quantas vezes eu gritei amaldiçoando aquele que o levou de mim.De quantas vezes eu quis vir aqui e arrancar a sua alma,de seu descanso,por ter me deixado.Você tinha prometido que não me deixaria.Promessas vazias.  
  
"Não vá."Eu havia segurado seu pulso,o fazendo parar instantaneamente.  
  
"Eu preciso..."  
  
"NÃO!"Deixei sair toda a minha frustração,não podia deixá-lo partir a caminho da morte,sem eu ter pelo ao menos lhe dito-eu te amo-.  
  
  
  
Era noite,e relâmpagos iluminavam a sala escura e fria da escola.Eu tinha perdido o sono,pensando que logo você partiria.Precisava de um lugar para pensar,um lugar para chorar.Entrei na primeira sala vazia que encontrei,me joguei em umas das cadeiras que pude identificar na escuridão,e deixei sair tudo o que eu havia guardado em meu coração.  
  
Um trovão se fez presente,me obrigando a ficar de guarda momentaneamente,mas que foi o suficiente para a sua luz,contornar sua silhueta que estava na janela.  
  
-Gina?! Sua voz veio baixa,chegando aos meus ouvidos,e causando os tradicionais calafrios que sempre se apoderavam de mim,quando eu estava ao seu lado.  
  
-Harry?!O que você está fazendo aqui?  
  
-O mesmo digo eu.  
  
-Perdida!Foi a primeira reposta que veio a minha mente,mas depois de alguns segundos eu notei que ela era imbecil demais.  
  
-Perdida?!-Ele tinha um olhar descrente.-Está nesta escola há anos e ainda é capaz de se perder?  
  
-Bem é...huh...Ouço um riso fraco vir dele,e vejo sua forma se movendo e sentando frente a mim.  
  
-Para alguém que está perdida,você parecia saber aonde ia ao entrar nesta sala.  
  
Dou um sorriso tímido,e agradeço aos céus por a sala estar mergulhada na escuridão,assim ele não vê o meu rubor.  
  
-Eu precisava pensar...Respondo num sussurro.  
  
-Por acaso você estava chorando?  
  
Balanço a cabeça negativamente,e outro relâmpago ilumina a sala e me mostra aqueles olhos verdes cheios de preocupação.  
  
-Entendo se você não quiser me dizer.  
  
A sala ficou em um agradável silêncio por longos minutos,até que eu resolvo quebrá-lo.  
  
-Harry?!  
  
-Hum?  
  
-Você vai mesmo enfrentar Você-sabe-quem?  
  
-Alguém tem que impedi-lo.E além do mais eu não vou sozinho.  
  
-Você está com medo?  
  
Observo aqueles olhos intensos,me fitar profundamente e depois de algum tempo,com a pergunta suspensa no ar,ele me responde.  
  
-Muito.  
  
-E quando você parte?  
  
-Amanhã.  
  
Meus olhos arregalaram em surpresa.Como ele poderia ir tão cedo?  
  
-Bem é melhor eu ir dormir,está tarde.Tenho que acordar cedo amanhã.  
  
"Ele está se levantando,ele vai embora e esta pode ser a sua última chance.Diga algo a ele Gina."Minha mente funcionava a mil por hora.  
  
-Não vá!Eu havia segurado o seu pulso o fazendo parar instantaneamente.  
  
-Eu preciso....  
  
-NÃO!  
  
-Mas Gina?!  
  
-Por favor fique...fique aqui comigo Harry.Eu pronunciei em um sussurro.  
  
-Como?  
  
"Como eu vou dizer para ele?Eu preciso dizer para ele!"Eu pensava freneticamente.  
  
-Eu preciso lhe falar algo....Depois disso o vi olhar para as minhas mãos,e notei que elas ainda o seguravam.Muito envergonhada eu o soltei,e ele retrocedeu,sentando-se a minha frente.Longos minutos se passaram até que...  
  
-E então?O que você queria falar?  
  
Fiquei me perguntando para onde foi aquela coragem,que me fez impedir que ele partisse.Pois eu só conseguia responder com gaguejos.  
  
-Bem,hum,é que,é que...  
  
-Gina,não quero parecer grosseiro...mas eu tenho mais o que fazer.A voz dele era calma,porém cansada.  
  
-Por que você Harry?Finalmente eu falei.  
  
-Como?  
  
-Por que você tem que ir nessa batalha?Por que não outra pessoa?Meu Deus Harry!Você ainda nem completou dezoito anos e já vai para uma batalha de vida ou morte.Enfrentar um sujeito que já derrotou bruxos mais velhos e mais experientes que você.  
  
Ele me deu um sorriso sereno,e os olhos dele me encaravam de um jeito,que parecia que ele podia ler a minha alma.  
  
-Porque foi por minha causa que Voldemort voltou.  
  
Estremeci ao ouvir este nome.  
  
-Sinto como se fosse minha responsabilidade,na verdade é a minha responsabilidade.Por isso preciso dar um jeito nisso.  
  
Harry virou o rosto,e pôs-se a olhar a tempestade que castigava os jardins de Hogwarts.Respirando bem fundo e reunindo toda a coragem,que me fez ficar na Grifinória,segurei o rosto dele,e o obriguei a me olhar.  
  
-Mas não é!Não é culpa sua que ele voltou.  
  
-Por minha causa Cedrico morreu,o primeiro de tantos outros.  
  
-NÃO!Não foi você que ergueu a varinha e os matou!Foi ele!Foi tudo culpa dele!  
  
-Gina...  
  
-Harry,sei que nunca fomos muito próximos.Que eu sou apenas,para você,a irmã caçula do seu melhor amigo,Rony,mas...  
  
-Isto não é verdade!-Ele me interrompeu.-Você é uma boa amiga também.  
  
-Isto é bom...-sorri para ele-...se você me considera uma amiga,isto quer dizer que você vai me ouvir.Por favor Harry,atenda este pedido de sua amiga.Não vá!  
  
-Gina?!-Ele desvencilhou-se de minhas mãos aproximando,perigosamente,seu rosto do meu.-Me dê um bom motivo para eu ficar.  
  
Pude ver que o seu olhar exigia,de forma inconsciente,que eu lhe revelasse o mais bem guardado segredo do meu coração.Percebi que se eu não falasse nada,talvez não tivesse outra oportunidade.Precisa deixá-lo saber,ele precisava saber que eu o amava,mesmo que ele não retribuísse,dizer isso já tiraria um peso das minhas costas.  
  
-Ah Harry!-Joguei-me contra o seu corpo,numa atitude que eu considerei infantil um tempo depois,e o envolvi em um abraço.-Não vá,eu te amo tanto Harry,não quero que você vá.Não me deixe sozinha.  
  
Despejei tudo de uma vez só,e esperei pacientemente que ele me rejeitasse.Mas para a minha surpresa,ele retribuiu o abraço e se conchegou mais ao meu corpo,e apoiando sua cabeça em meu ombro.  
  
-Este é um motivo maravilhoso Gina...-Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido,enviando calafrios ao meu corpo-...mas mesmo assim eu não posso ficar.  
  
-O que?-Ele se afastou de mim,e me encarou com aqueles olhos estupidamente verdes,eu podia ver que havia um brilho diferente neles.Um tipo de brilho que eu não vejo em Harry desde que Você-sabe-quem voltou.Ele me parecia feliz,ele estava feliz com o que eu tinha dito!  
  
Sinto a respiração quente dele tocar o meu rosto,e percebo que ele está se aproximando lentamente,e quando eu me dou conta,ele está me beijando.Parecia que os trovões haviam se silenciado,que aquela sala havia sumido,que o mundo havia parado.Que restava somente ali,Harry e eu.E eu podia sentir que ele retribuía os meus sentimentos,e isso era mais do que eu esperava,isto era maravilhoso.  
  
Ele afastou-se de mim lentamente,e com um sorriso no rosto,sussurrou em meu ouvido...  
  
-Eu também te amo Gina...-Aquilo foi mais que o meu coração de dezesseis anos pode agüentar.Harry me ama,ele realmente me ama.-....mas eu tenho que ir.  
  
A voz dele era cansada e triste.E ele fez menção de levantar-se novamente.  
  
-Não!...-Minha voz saiu em um tom inaudível,e eu segurava com todas as minhas forças as lágrimas.-Antes de ir eu quero lhe dar algo que você nunca irá esquecer....-Ele me olha com olhar intrigado,e eu jogando toda a minha timidez de lado,o abraço e o beijo ferozmente.  
  
  
  
Naquela noite meu querido Harry,você foi meu amigo,meu amor,meu amante.Você tinha prometido que voltaria,que voltaria pra mim e que ficaríamos juntos.Mas você nunca cumpriu essa promessa.Você nunca voltou,não do modo que eu esperava.  
  
Agora cá estou eu,dando o meu último adeus.Espero que você tenha reencontrado os seus pais.Espero que agora você esteja feliz,como naquela noite na sala de aula.Espero que você olhe por mim,não só por mim.Mas por nós.Sim nós!A última lembrança que você deixou neste mundo,o maior dos presentes que você poderia ter dado a mim,além do seu amor.  
  
Não se preocupe,enquanto esta criança,que está em meu ventre crescer,ela sempre ouvirá sobre você.Mas não sobre o Harry,o Menino-que-sobreviveu,e sim o Harry,o homem que eu amei.  
  
Adeus!  
  
  
  
FIM 


End file.
